Uninvited
by Kaven1127
Summary: Unexpected things are not always bad
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter series nor do I own any of these characters

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter series nor do I own any of these characters.

**Warning: **Contains fem-slash and other mature concepts in later chapters.

**Uninvited**

Chapter 1: Birthday Blues

Harry knocked on the door to the bathroom and two giggling students came out staring at him. He walked in and whispered

"Hermione? Are you in here? Please come out and talk to me. I know you're upset."

Harry was gently pushing the stall doors open. He approached the last one in time to meet Hermione' tearful eyes

"Harry, we've been over this…I've told you everything. I have to deal with my decisions." Hermione's voice cracked

"But you're miserable, you've been miserable for years…." Harry's voice was almost cracking

"4 years 3 months 2 days…" Hermione says softly…her tear filled eyes look up at Harry who pulls her into a tight embrace

"I know it's what you wanted at the time…but it was wrong…you can fix it…we can fix it" Harry tried to sound hopeful which made Hermione cry harder

"I don't even know where Ginny is. After I told her we couldn't be together she left….she told me she loved me….i couldn't say it then, I want to say it now and I can't…if she loved me so much how could she leave so easily?"

"Maybe it wasn't easy for her, maybe she left because she loved you too much to push the issue" insisted Harry

"With no word from her 4 years? Is that love?"

"You don't know what Ginny's state of mind was. She was rejected by the person she loved. Even resilient Ginny couldn't just shrug it off. She felt she had nothing to stay for." Harry explained

"I deserved it…I should of thought of a better way to tell her."

"You can rationalize this as much as you want. But you always depend on your logic and intelligence sometimes your emotions just lash out on their own"

It's more then emotions… I was cruel, I deserved it …I told her she was too young to know what real love was and what she felt for me wasn't what she thought. I was wrong…I got scared she was so …intense. I pulled away from her." Sobbed Hermione barely catching her breath "I'm sorry Harry this is rude of me…you invite me out and throw me a great party for my 21st birthday and I'm in the bathroom falling apart over something that I should have been over years ago." Hermione wipes her eyes Harry takes her hands

What do you want? Harry asked

"What?"

"What does your heart want? If you could have anything…"

"Harry I don't want to play games right now" Hermione sighed

"It's not a game, just answer me this…in your most selfish dreams what do you want out of life, what will make you happy?" Harry pressed

Hermione looks at him and thinks for a moment. "You'll laugh"

"I won't, I promise. Please tell me" His eyes met hers

"I want to be with Ginny…forever." The last word caught in her throat

"Why?"

"I love her. I know that now." Hermione was sobbing into Harry's shirt

"What makes you sure?"

"If this isn't love, then I wouldn't still feel like this after 4 years. I would have been over it"

Harry mulls over her answers, looks at her and wipes her tears away with his sleeve as her cups her face in his hands.

"Do you trust me?" he asks her

"Of course I do…but I don't…"

"I'm gonna give you something for your birthday…but you have to wait till the Halloween party at Hogwarts." He explained as she looked at him confused "just trust me…no matter what. Can you do that for me?

Hermione considered this odd request but of anyone in her life she trusted Harry above all so she nodded in agreement

"Great, you won't be disappointed…now let's go and have a good time before Luna thinks I ran off with you." Harry laughs and Hermione laughed too.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter series nor do I own any of these characters

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter series nor do I own any of these characters.

**Warning: **Contains fem-slash and other mature concepts in later chapters.

**Uninvited**

Chapter 2: Halloween

The Great Hall was decorated in its usual fashion. Pumpkins dotted the ceiling and candles lit the walls. Everyone was in costume. In the years that followed the downfall of Voldemort Headmaster McGonagall had asked Hermione and Harry to fill in for the dark arts teacher and transfiguration. It worked out well Harry and Hermione grew closer if that was even possible after all they've been through. Ron was now a partner with George at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The 3 of them would still get together for dinner or just to relax and hang out. Harry was still with Luna and Ron was seeing Lavender. Hermione saw no one….after Ginny left she threw herself into her role as teacher and never attempted to get close to anyone again. Those who tried to get close to her were shot down instantly.

Harry and Ron thought this to be very unhealthy for her which is why…at Luna's suggestion Harry planed a surprise for his best friend to bring her around a bit. Harry was searching the costumed crowd for his gift to show up. When Luna approached him, she was dressed like a Veela, long silver flowing dress that went well with her blonde/white hair. Harry's appearance was dirty, his hair was more messy then usual and longer and his clothes were torn and just as filthy.

"You look great Harry, Sirrius would be proud you look just like him" Luna beamed

"Thanks honey, you look hot" he leaned in and kissed her full on the lips "I hope this works…it has to Hermione is slipping away."

"Yes she barley comes out of her room for meals….i was shocked that you got her to come to the party...let alone sing with the band." Luna replied

"Well I spiked her pumpkin juice and Ron convinced her to have 1 fire whiskey with him so she's loosened up, she never could hold her liquor" he smiled slyly looking at Luna then over her shoulder to the masked figure moving toward him. He frowns and addresses the person

"You look like a Death Eater." He said

"You told me to be covered." Replied a woman's voice

"Well it's too late to change now so try not to scared the hell out of her"

"Are you going to pay me now?" she asked him

"Sure, here" Harry reached into his pocket and hands the stranger 20 Galleons "now she's going to be singing a few more songs, we gave her a bit of fire whiskey so she's loosened up, and everything in the room of requirement is as you requested." He explained

"Excellent, well lets get this show on the road, she's about to sing."

Hermione takes center stage and the room goes quiet. Her presence is very commanding.

"This song is for an old friend that I miss very much" Hermione explained and the intro played

_How do you cool your lips, after a summer's kiss?  
How do you rid the sweat, after the body bliss?  
How do you turn your eyes, from the romantic glare?  
How do you block the sound of a voice, you'd know anywhere?_

Oh I really should have known,  
By the time you drove me home,  
By the vagueness in your eyes,  
Your casual good-byes,  
By the chill in your embrace,  
The expression on your face, that told me,  
Maybe you might have, some advise to give, on how to be, insensitive.  


_How do you numb your skin, after the warmest touch?  
How do you slow your blood, after the body rush?  
How do you free your soul, after you've found a friend?  
How do you teach your heart it's a crime, to fall in love again?  
__from __  
Well you probably won't remember me,  
It's probably ancient history,  
I'm one of the chosen few,  
Who went ahead and fell for you,  
I'm out of bold, I'm out of touch,  
I fell too fast, I feel too much,  
I thought that you might have, some advise to give, on how to be, insensitive._

Oh I really should have known,  
By the time you drove me home,  
by the vagueness in your eyes,  
You casual good-byes,  
By the chill in your embrace,  
The expression on your face, that told me,  
Maybe you might have, some advise to give, on how to be, insensitive.  
(How to be) insensitive

The woman moved to the stage where Hermione was singing. She was striking, long curly locks of light brown hair with bursts of auburn that hung down the middle of her back, her hazel eyes were slightly opened but still warm with a sadness about her. She was dressed in a black sleeveless top with deep burgundy accents, under that was a corset that accentuated her already ample breasts. Her skirt was the same deep burgundy but with an embroider spider web pattern on it, as she swayed to the music she also noticed the skirt had a long slit in it that went all the way up the left side revealing a shapely leg in a long leather boot.

Hermione finished her song and the students wanted more so she announced that she would come back and sing one more in a few minutes. As she approached the bar, the bartender already had her favorite drink ready for her and indicted that the woman at the end of the bar paid for it. Normally Hermione would not accept a drink from someone she didn't know, but earlier when she was getting ready for the party Harry sent her a note along with the outfit and told her to go with the flow…things have been arranged. So she walked the length of the bar toward the stranger.

"You know, it's very difficult to sing with you staring at me so intently" Hermione said. She sat on the tall barstool next to her and her skirt fell to the side as she crossed her legs. The woman's eyes went from Hermione's leg to her warm hazel eyes.

"It's very difficult to stare so intently with you singing so beautifully." Said the woman in a breathy voice

Hermione blushed "thanks, are you my …gift?...from Harry?" the stranger nodded "O.k. guess I need to go with the flow, I don't know how far that will get us or what Harry has told you, I'm assuming everything… but I promised Harry…"

"He told me enough, after your last song I'll come find you" replied the stranger as she handed Hermione a silver rose Hermione smiled and nodded.

Hermione took the stage and announced that this would be her last song for the night

"And as my last song I would like to dedicate it to my new….friend" her eyes moved toward the bar and the stranger lifted her glass as Hermione began to sing;

_Like anyone would be  
I am flattered by your fascination with me  
Like any hot-blooded woman  
I have simply wanted an object to crave  
But you, you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight _

_Must be strangely exciting  
To watch the stoic squirm  
Must be somewhat hard telling  
To watch shepherd lead shepherd  
But you you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight _

_Like any uncharted territory  
I must seem greatly intriguing  
you speak of my love like  
you have experienced love like mine before  
But this is not allowed  
you're uninvited  
an unfortunate slight _

_I don't think you unworthy  
I need a moment to deliberate. _

Hermione walked of the stage to thunderous applause and her strange friend was right there to pull her away from the crowd like she was a rock star. They didn't stop until they were out of the Great Hall and alone in the corridor. The stranger held Hermione up against the wall and ran her hand up her leg to her thigh and around to her ass giving her a slight squeeze. Hermione rolled her eyes back and leaned into the touch whispering to the woman "it's been a long time I'm not sure that i…"

"Come with me, I have a very private place…"interrupted the stranger as she led Hermione into the room of requirement. The door opened to reveal a sitting room lit by candles with a sofa, a crackling fireplace and a small table filled with a bottle of wine (her favorite), strawberries, sugar, 2 glasses and a vase with 11 silver roses. Hermione placed her rose with the others and the woman moved the vase to the mantle. When she turned back Hermione was next to her. The woman took Hermione by the hand and led her back to the sofa. Hermione sat and the woman handed her a glass of wine. They drink as the stranger place her hand gently on Hermione's thigh. Hermione's eyes begin to fill; she puts the glass down and covers her face.

"What's wrong luv" asks the stranger

"I can't do this, I appreciate all of this but I can't. It's not you I just… never did this…I was going to …with someone else but….." Hermione couldn't continue

"Yes Harry explained it's ok…but you promised to go with the flow" the stranger said softly as she dipped a strawberry in a pile of sugar and presented it to Hermione with a nod of encouragement Hermione wraps her full lips around it and bites down. "That's it, tastes good doesn't it?" Hermione nods "now tell me about your ex…"

Insensitive by Jan Arden

Uninvited by Alanis Morisette


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter series nor do I own any of these characters

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter series nor do I own any of these characters.

**Warning: **Contains fem-slash and other mature concepts in later chapters.

**Uninvited**

Chapter 3: Therapy

Hermione begins

"There's not too much to tell, basically she was a year younger then me, we became very close one night, it was sweet she leaned over and kissed me while we were studying and I just kissed her back. We never went all the way…we were waiting for a special occasion. But after a few months she told me she loved me and I just panicked, I couldn't accept it and made every lame excuse for why we couldn't be together." Hermione is fighting back the tears that always come when she thinks of theses events

"Did you ever love her? "

"Since the first kiss" Hermione sobbed

"Then why did…"

"I was scared, we were young, there was a war….i was just scared to let someone in and get hurt what If I lost her friendship?" Hermione whispered

"But it seems you lost all that anyway" said the stranger

"I know and I've been suffering everyday since I haven't been with anyone since….i wish I could take it all back, and find her, and kiss her and tell her I love her." Hermione said forcefully "maybe the pain would stop, and poor Harry has been so patient but I guess he's getting sick of all my misery and sent you to me " she smiles sweetly

"Something like that…you have a bit of sugar on your mouth"

Before Hermione can wipe it away with her hand the stranger pulls her hand down slowly away from her face and slips it behind Hermione's back with her own. With her other hand she gently caresses the back of Hermione's neck and pulls her in closer. Hermione doesn't struggle but puts her hand in the woman's lap to steady herself. The woman leans into Hermione for a kiss. Their lips meet and all they hear are heartbeats.

The woman releases Hermione's hands as she moves her own up the back of Hermione's shirt. The other hand moves from her neck down her shoulders to the corset and untied the laces that criss-crossed across the front of the garment. Hermione broke contact to pull her shirt off over her head. Once it was tossed on the floor the stranger couldn't help staring at the full breasts pushing out over the corset and licking her lips.

"Are you going to take off your mask…or tell me your name?" Hermione asked

"Perhaps later, this night is for your pleasure" explained the stranger and went back to work undoing the corset. This took a little time but neither of them seemed to mind. Another item tossed to the floor Hermione's breasts were now exposed to the stranger and she was feeling a bit vulnerable but again she trusted Harry. The stranger reaches over for another strawberry and found a fairly large one. He bit it in half as some of the juice ran down his face Hermione leaned in and licked it off her chin.

The stranger took the other half and rolled it over Hermione's nipple as expected the coldness caused the nipple to become hard and Hermione let out a slight gasp. She fed Hermione the other half of the fruit then sprinkled sugar over the same nipple so the sugar coated it mixing with the juices. Hermione leaned back against the far end of the sofa

"I suppose you want this now? She asked playfully. In an instant the other woman is on top of Hermione lowering herself gently and her mouth meets the sugared breast. Once the lips made contact Hermione closed her eyes and arched forward. Her body was so hot it almost melted the sugar. She licked and sucked and caressed until Hermione was writhing under her

"Oh gods yes please…it's been so long." Hermione said in the softest whisper. "I'm getting very wet, please stop teasing me"

With that the woman got off of Hermione, who was confused until she opened her eyes and saw a king sized four-poster bed in the middle of the room covered with rose petals and wild flowers. What Hermione didn't notice were the ropes and cuff on all four posters. The strange woman guided Hermione to the bed and laid her down binding her hands above her head and her legs to the bottom corners. She pulls out a blindfold and slips it over Hermione's eyes. She can feel Hermione begin to panic

"Shhh, its ok…I'm not going to hurt you just relax, I need to remove my mask but I still don't want you to see me." The woman removes her mask and cowl and shakes out her long flaming red hair.

Ginny Weasley smiles down at Hermione who can't see her, and positioned herself at the foot of the bed. Ginny unzips the tall black boots ad toss them to the floor rubbing Hermione's feet before moving up to the skirt which she also unzips and slides off in two pieces leaving Hermione's tied to the bed topless wearing only a black thong. Ginny popped open a small silver knife and slid it up Hermione's hip…the cold metal made Hermione gasp and she gasped even louder when that knife cut the side of her thong and she felt it being removed by a warm set of hands. Ginny can see the love of her life getting very wet so without hesitation Ginny lays on the bed next to Hermione and begin stroking her breast with one hand and sucking the other breast with her mouth.

Ginny moved up the neck and found Hermione's open mouth waiting for her so she gently kissed her then became more intense and their tongues found each other in the moist atmosphere. Ginny stopped kissing her but was still caressing her breasts. She thought for a moment and then spoke.

"Is this what you really want?" Ginny asked in a distorted voice

"What?" Hermione looked in the direction of the voice

"Tell me what you truly want, if you could have anything …." Ginny asked

"I want Ginny back" Hermione said instantly "I'm sorry if that bothers you to hear, I mean I don't even know you but you asked and that's my answer, I'd give anything to have her back" Hermione started to cry again

"Do you love her?" Ginny asked beginning to cry herself

"Yes, since that first kiss, she's my soul mate, but I don't know where she is or if she still even loves me or thinks of me" cried Hermione

Ginny slipped her hand over Hermione's mouth and removed her blind fold. As Hermione's eyes were trying to focus Ginny leaned to her ear and in her normal voice replied "I think of nothing else but you, and have loved you since the first summer at the Burrow"

Hermione's eyes widened and she cried harder…Ginny removed her hand so she could breathe. "Oh, Ginny? Is it you? Really you? I love you, I'm sorry, tell me it's really you" Hermione said rapidly

"It's really me baby" Ginny beamed down at her "may I finish? Or would you rather talk?"

"That depends" Hermione said coyly

"On what my love?" Ginny asked smirking

"Can we do both?" Hermione asked shyly

"Of course" Ginny replied

"Then finish and then we'll talk?" There was the smile Ginny was waiting for

"Whatever makes you happy 'Mione"

With permission Ginny slides her hand right between Hermione's legs where it's very wet. She's caressing and rubbing. Large broad strokes, small circles and in between. Hermione's body is writhing with response her legs bend slightly her hands clench and release and her back arches. Ginny begins to manipulate her clit between her thumb and index finger. Hermione moans softly. Ginny lightly kisses the bellybutton as she moves downward with her mouth sliding it over Hermione's neatly groomed pussy. Her tongue is warm and probing, her body is wet and inviting. Ginny's tongue quickly finds it's mark and Hermione has a sharp intake of breath as Ginny's mouth begins to lick and suck and nibble Hermione's swelling clit. To Ginny it tasted like nothing she ever had before sweet and tangy. Hermione was now reduced to quick moans and whimpers as Ginny moved her hands under her ass and lifted Hermione closer to her mouth. After a while Hermione spoke breathlessly and pleading

"Please Ginny…no more teasing, make me come….I'm desperate for it please"

Ginny complied and with a combination of mouth and fingers Hermione soon let loose with a satisfied moan of pleasure releasing her juices on Ginny's hand and face.

Ginny went to the bathroom and when she came out she untied Hermione and Hermione instantly flung her arms and legs around the redhead and they both fell onto the bed. Hermione kissed Ginny so passionately that for a few moments after Ginny didn't remember where she was. Once Ginny came back to reality she looked into Hermione's teary eyes and smiled. "Whoa, god that was ….amazing, I've missed your kisses."

"I'll be right back…" Hermione goes into the bathroom as Ginny straightens out the bed. Hermione emerges from the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, she crawls under the covers again and Ginny folds herself into the familiar curves of Hermione's body. She fits perfectly, she always did. Just as Hermione fits in hers, this was it…Ginny was home. Ginny broke the silence.

"I didn't know you could sing…So what did you want to talk about?" asks Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter series nor do I own any of these characters

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter series nor do I own any of these characters.

**Warning: **Contains fem-slash and other mature concepts in later chapters.

**Uninvited**

Chapter 4: The Talk

Hermione's face was shocked even thought Ginny couldn't see it; A hundred questions flew into her mind from every direction and then flew out of her mouth at a rapid pace. "How are you here? Where have you been? Are you staying long? Why haven't you contacted me?"

Ginny sits up and draws Hermione into a hug to quiet her down. With Hermione's head resting on Ginny's chest and Hermione hold Ginny tightly, Ginny took a deep breath.

"Harry contacted me two years ago when you were getting really bad. I asked him to find out what you truly wanted before I came busting back into your life, especially if you didn't want me. I didn't think you did. You made the decision and I respected that. Harry said he thought you were fine with what happened but I guess it was all an illusion. Once he started telling me about your talks and all the pain you were in and the regret…I couldn't let you suffer. We arranged this little surprise for your birthday but I was tying up a few loose ends."

"Oh Gin, I've been so stupid, I never meant to hurt you. Can you forgive me?" Hermione pleaded unable to look at Ginny

"Mione its ok, you were young, you were confused…it was all very sudden I can't be mad at you for that. I love you too much. I'm just happy you came around before something really bad happened" Ginny hugged her tighter

"Where have you been all this time?" Hermione asked

"Oh I've been working, trying to keep tabs on you, doing this and that" Ginny's tone was casual

"Tabs? You were stalking me?" asked Hermione

"Some call it stalking, I call it love"

Hermione shot Ginny a disbelieving look "working where?" she asked

"Setting up a little herbal shop with Neville. It's cozy, right next to George & Ron's place. Plus Luna got me a job as the Quidditch reporter for the Quibbler"

"My you have been busy. So Ron, George, Harry, Luna and Neville have ALL seen you and yet no one mentioned it to me."

"Don't blame them I swore them to secrecy until I was sure what you wanted. Everyone told me you never dated, you hardly left the castle. Ron said you became the person you were in their 1st year." Ginny explained

"I…I tried to date, but when it came to …intimacy…it always felt wrong, Like I was betraying you somehow. I know it sounds ridiculous." Hermione give half a laugh

"Not ridiculous at all. I told you four years ago…your body was made to be touched by my hands only. No one else could satisfy you."

"I thought you were being….dramatic"

"Now what do you think?"

"I think…I want to know if you've been dating?" Hermione asked this question dreading the answer.

Ginny takes a deep breath and Hermione steady's herself for the worse

"I wouldn't call what I've been doing 'dating'. It's more like….hunting" Hermione looked at her confused

"Well…I can't believe I'm going to even tell you this…." Hermione sits upright and crosses her arms glaring at Ginny preparing for the worse. "If I needed a release, or was missing you too much I would find some Muggle chippy take her to my place and after a few charms and spells…she looked like you. I'm not proud of that but I wanted to be with you so bad. Then it lost its appeal…they looked like you but they could never be you. It didn't smell of strawberries and vanilla like you. I had to stop. I'm haunted by you. I have to have you forever" Hermione relaxed her posture and glare and went back to hugging Ginny

"And I have to have you. I don't want to feel that emptiness. I need you like I need oxygen" Hermione sighs

"That's all I ever wanted to hear. I can't stand the idea of not being with you for the rest of my life." Ginny leans over and kisses Hermione on the forehead then slowly kisses her way down to her mouth. The feeling of being complete engulfs them both.

Ginny breaks the kiss and the silence "So…where do you want to live after we get married?"

Hermione sits up again and looks at Ginny with a blank stare

"After we what?"

"Married, didn't I mention that?" Ginny says playfully with a smirk

"Nooooo" Hermione said slowly "you seemed to have glossed over it. You want to get married?"

"Yup"

"To …me?" Hermione still in shock

"Ron was right; for a genius you're not very bright. Yes you, I don't see anyone else in this bed"

"Well this is sudden…" Hermione managed to sputter out

"We already wasted four years. Just consider that a long engagement." Ginny smiled "you are not involved with anyone and you love me. I'm not involved with anyone and I desperately love you. What's the issue? It'll be perfect. My family is very excited."

"You already told your family? And they are ok? With all this?" Hermione was shocked

"They knew what was going on when I left four years ago. I told them I was going to ask you and they love you so much… they want me to be happy…and I'll be happy knowing that I can come home and sleep next to you for the rest of my life. Because without you I'm only ½ the person I should be. I know this is a lot for you to process…so just take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere…ever again."

Song lyrics from what seemed like ages ago flow back into Hermione's head

_I don't think you unworthy_

_I need a moment to deliberate…_

Hermione leaned back slightly and takes a good look at Ginny for the first time. Ginny was still stunning, her awkward teenage body grew into a curvy adult. She was slightly tanned and her legs were so long, Hermione estimated her height to be about 5'10. Hermione slowly smiled and swung a leg over Ginny's lap leaned in and kissed her passionately. When she pulled away for air Ginny pouted at her

"Is that a no?" Ginny asked

Hermione whispered in her ear and purred "you'll have me…forever"


End file.
